The Barrett's Kittens And The House Of Angry Faces - The Misbehave-able Adventures Of Fluff, Muff and Puff Episode
The Barrett's Kittens And The House Of Angry Faces '''is a episode from '''The Misbehave-able Adventures Of Fluff, Muff and Puff. Plot Transcripts: Act 1 The episode starts with Nicola Kitten waking up and getting herself out of her bed, Nicola Kitten said to herself happily - Ahhh.. Nicola is now up and ready to start a new day. Then Nicola's Owner came into Nicola Kitten's bedroom and said to her happily - Good Morning my sweet little pumpkin, how are you on this nice morning ? Nicola replied to her owner happily with a smile - I'm really well, thanks. Then Karl's owner David came in to see his kitten niece, Nicola. "Hello Nicola, how is my sweetie of a little kitten niece ? Nicola replied to David happily with a smile - I'm really well David. Sincerely Nicola's Owner told Nicola Kitten off - Excuse me Nicola Kitten but it's uncle David to you. Nicola apologised to uncle David - Oh I'm sorry uncle David. David accepted Nicola's apologise happily - That's alright my little kitten niece. Nicola's Owner said to her happily - What about we'll take you out to an swing park. David said to Sally happily - Hold on maybe I shall invite Karl along too, see yous in a while Sally and Nicola. Sally said to David happily - Okay cheerio darling brother When David left Nicola's Bedroom the kitten asked her owner with excitement - Excuse me mummy, I may ask you which swing park we're going to ? Then Nicola's owner replied her kitten happily - Well my little treasure chest it will be an surprise, you shall absolutely love it. Meanwhile in Karl Kitten's Bedroom, he was just relaxing in his room listening to the blue birds singing and chirping outside his bedroom window. Karl Kitten said to himself felt relaxed out - Ahhh... wow, what a morning and a half is this coming to. I just love listening to the blue singing a happy tune every single morning but it a real shame that those birds are always fly away somewhere every afternoon, evening and night. Next his owner David walked into Karl's room to see his kitten and sat beside Karl on the bed. David said to his kitten happily - Good Morning Karl, how are you on this great sunny morning ? Karl said to his owner happily - I'm doing great, thanks dad. Just listening to those blue birds singing outside my window again, their voices are so beautiful isn't it. David agreed with Karl's opinion about the singing birds - Yes of course they're good singers that you can a have your own bird choir someday son. Then Sincerely Nicola Kitten and Sally came into Karl's bedroom too with excitement that Karl was glad to see his little cousin Nicola. Nicola said to Karl giving him a hug and a wee kiss with excitement - Hello Karl, my little cousin I'm glad to see you again. Karl said to Nicola happily - Hello Nicola, I'm glad to see you again too. David said good thing about Nicola and Karl happily - Aw isn't just so cute, yous two are so adorable. Sally said to David happily - Wow David, I've never thought of that. 5 minutes after..unfortunately Nicola Kitten have a very upset stomach that she had an accident in her knickers with diarrhoea due to the dinner she had on the previous night that Nicola felt embarrassed for having an accident in somebody else's bedroom. Then Sally smelled the stinky diarrhoea from her kitten Nicola and she told her kitten off with disappointment - Puli, what is that smell, Nicola Kitten you hasn't done one in your knickers have you ? Nicola said to her owner sadly - What's that, oh no I forgot to go to the bathroom when my diarrhoea started up again, I'm so foolish I'm so sorry mummy. Sally said to her kitten with love - Oh no I forgot about your upset stomach but don't you worry darling we'll get you clean up and get you into a fresh pair of Snickers.. hmm oops I meant a pair of knickers, Sorry I couldn't help it thinking about those Snickers bars that I love they so much but I can't have one because I suppose to be on the diet. Nicola said to her owner happily - Thanks mummy, I wasn't expecting worse than this. Sally said to her kitten with love and care - Do you never thought I ever to put you in nappies were you, oh your silly sausage who you think of that. Nicola said to her owner - I don't sure how that answer just came up in my brain. Sally said to her kitten taking her paw to take her kitten to the bathroom - Okay my little kitten let's take you to the bathroom and get you clean up now. Sally said to David happily as Nicola and herself was walking out Karl's bedroom - Okay David I just taking Nicola to the bathroom to get her all clean up and fresh, We'll be back in 20 minutes. David said to Sally and Nicola happily waved to them - Bye Nicola and Sally see yous shortly. Act 1: Animation Art Gallery Characters/ Voice Cast: Main Characters: * ??? as Lizzie Lily Barrett * ??? as Jessica Rosemary Barrett * ??? as James Boston Barrett * ??? as Lizzie Lily and Jessica Rosemary Barrett's Owner * ??? as James Boston Barrett's Owner * ??? as Karl * ??? as Nicola * ??? as Sally - (Nicola's owner) * ??? as David - (Karl's owner) * ??? as Sarah - (David's Mother) * ??? as Jamie - (David's Father) * ??? as Jay - (Sally and David's Friend) * ??? as Lily - (Sarah's Sister)